Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions. To support these services, a wireless communication network may perform communications via forward-link communication channels and reverse-link communication channels.
The forward-link communication channels typically carry communications from a wireless access network to wireless communication devices, while the reverse-link communication channels transfer communications from the wireless communication devices to the network. The forward-link communication channels may comprise control channels including pilot channels, sync channels, and paging channels. Paging channels are typically used by the wireless access network to notify wireless communication devices when a request to communicate has been received. The paging channels are also used to transmit various types of overhead messages and paging messages. Overhead messages are not addressed to any specific wireless communication device, but rather are intended for distribution to each mobile unit within a coverage area.
The reverse-link channels may comprise access channels that are primarily used for control and sending short messages such as call originations, page responses, and registration requests. The reverse-link channels are typically shared channels because multiple wireless communication devices must transmit over these channels. However, when multiple wireless communication devices attempt to transmit packets on a shared channel, collisions may occur.